maldonado_skgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell 3
Mitchell 3 Mitchell 3 is a 2019 American animated/live-action family comedy film, directed by Jose Maldonado, it was released on January 18, 2019. The film was produced by Maldonado Studios and Distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny and Sara Gimenez. Plot Sandy is with her scout troop as they do one final check before they head off to the moon. SpongeBob says he has brought a pack of Fizz Bomb Cola with him and is waiting for a Krabby Patty. Pearl says she bought her pom-poms with her and Squidina says she bought action figures. The group then starts to head to the moon but SpongeBob is still waiting for his Krabby Patty order so Sandy has to drag him inside her tree. At that time, Squidward comes with SpongeBob's Krabby Patty but sees that SpongeBob is not here, so he drops it off. Suddenly, the rocket takes off with Squidward inside. In space, the gang goes up against an asteroid belt, a cold belt, hot belt and a radiation belt, and the radiation belt mutates SpongeBob's arm. Then they make it to the moon, and Sandy assigns jobs to SpongeBob, Pearl, and Squidina. While the gang is doing these tasks, Squidward is looking through craters and seeing live action things. Then he finds the dark side of the moon and passes through. But Squidina and Pearl get in a fight and Squidina throws a rock at Pearl but misses, only to have the rock orbit the moon and hit Pearl in the helmet. SpongeBob is looking for intelligent life and finds the Krabby Patty Delivery bag, and toots a horn, and Sandy comes immediately to tell SpongeBob that "if they were really intelligent, they would've eaten it. Speaking of eating, can you go get the lunch I packed in the rocket?" So SpongeBob goes and tries to get the lunch button, moving the moon out of orbit. Sandy says that that would have a disastrous effect on the Earth's tide. The Bikini Bottomites are forced to crawl on the ground to avoid suffocation. Then, strange laughing is happening outside, so the guys go to check it out. It turns out that Santa is sleeping on the dark side of the moon. Santa then notices that the Earth is further away from the moon. Then the gang tries to move the moon back into orbit by burping it back with Fizz Bomb Cola, but when that doesn't work they try to sail it back into orbit, but then that won't work because there is no wind on the moon. So they try to push it back. Soon after, Squidward, Sandy, Squidina, and Pearl get in the rocket and Santa and SpongeBob are using a jack-in-the-box to move the anchor off the moon (because there was an anchor attaching the rocket to the moon), but SpongeBob accidentally destroys the moon, with jack. The tide on Earth is now even lower. Then Santa uses a squirt gun and pumps SpongeBob full of water. After that Sandy and the guys get back to Earth, the tide back to normal in the Bikini Bottom, but in the town of Mitchell, things got worst, thanks to Satan. Cast Sara Gimenez George Davis Shannon Schreck Allysha Kennedy Lindsay Lohan - (Anna) Bob Peterson - (Mr. Elephant) Jose Maldonado - (Spoon-E) Tom Kenny - (SpongeBob) Rodger Bumpass - (Squidward) Bill Fagerbakke - (Patrick Star) Mr. Lawrence - (Plankton) Carolyn Lawrence - (Sandy) Production During Mitchell 2, The Director thinks a space plot can really work in a Mitchell Movie. "Mitchell 3" was found. Release The film was released on January 18, 2019 Home media The film will be released on 4K Ultra HD Blu Ray, Blu-Ray, and DVD on April 9, 2019 The film will be released on Digital HD on March 26, 2019 Rotten Tomatoes It got great reviews from critics, audiences, and fans of Maldonado Studios, for the surround sound, effects, and more, and got an 85% on Rotten Tomatoes Category:Maldonado Studios